madnesscombatocfandomcom-20200214-history
Madnesscrazy
Madnesscrazy (MC for Short) is a Male Human who is the main Character of Madnesscrazy's Adventure History Madnesscrazy's Adventure Madnesscrazy is a 15 year old Boy who is constantly Haunted by Slenderman in his Dreams. Living with his Family in the town of Glen. When he was 7 Slenderman appeared in his dreams. Not sure who or what he was, just brushed it off until he was 13 where the dreams became progressively worse. After Two more years, he had enough of it and desided to face him head on, Slenderman excepted his challenge with a catch, he has to progress though 25 levels and obtain the Dream Gems, under threat that he'll be locked in his own mind forever. After Collecting the Dream Gems, He fought Slenderman and Came out the winner, when coming back to the real world, the Dream Gems granted him the power to become a Darker Form of himself, known as Dark Madnesscrazy, which he turns into when he is angered. MC Adventure 2: T'was the demon on christmas Personality and Appearance Madnesscrazy is a somewhat serious child, with the occasional tendacy to be silly. He animates most of the time. He can be caring when he wants to, and he can be equality infuriating. Before the events of Madnesscrazy's Adventure, when he's angry, he'd threaten to bash anyone who came near him. After those events, His personality becomes somewhat Darker and won't hesitate to damage anyone who approched his Dark Side when infuriated. He is never seen without what he calls his signiture hoodie, a black, unzipped hoodie, underneath these, he wears his normal clothes which are usally grey. He has brown eyes but they are often viewed as Black and has a hair style simular to Edd's but with five tufts of hair hanging out of the front instead of 3. His Dark Side has a Simular Appearance, But has Darker hair and Skin, His hair and Hoodie are roughed up, claws on his hands and feet, sharp teeth and his Eyes are completely Black with a Red outline. Redesign In Madnesscrazy's Adventure 2, he went though a redesign, now with visble limbs for both forms Ablilities Normal Form * Considerable Strength * Considerable flexablity * Considerable Duriablility * Considerable Speed * Considerable Intellegence Dark Form * Super Strength * Super Flexablility *Super Durablility *Super Speed *Considerable intellegence *Fire Dark Beams *Telekenisis *Posession *Can manipulate fire and electricity. *Weapon Summoning Game Appearances Main Character * Madnesscrazy's Adventure * Madnesscrazy's Adventure 2: T'was the Demon on christmas Playable Character Bonus Character * AKC: Rise of the Sheriff Stats Fantendo Riders: Boost Trivia * The Character is Based of Blud's real-self Quotes Gallery Pie1.png|Madnesscrazy as he appears in AKC: Rise of the Sheriff, with his Dark side MadnessCrazymaybetoosubtle.png|Madnesscrazy by Sorastitich Madnesscrazy Sprite.png|Madnesscrazy in Sprite form by Vizro9009 MC FRB.png|Madnesscrazy in Fantendo Riders: Boost with his gear Air Power Myself as and Angry Bird.png|Madnesscrazy as an angry bird, otherwise known as Brown Bird ChristmasMadness.png|Christmas Mugshot made by . mc 20 13.png|Madnesscrazy's 2013 image MC does not approve.png|"yeah, he doesn't." Jack and MC.png|Madnesscrazy and Jack MadnesscrazyZ.png|Madnesscrazy's normal and game over sprites in Mario & Luigi RPG: Z. Post-Apoc Madnesscrazy.png|Post Apocolypse Madnesscrazy